beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend
Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend, known as Z Achilles 11 Xtend (ゼットアキレス・イレブン・エクステンド, Zetto Akiresu Irebun Ekusutendo) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It was released as a Starter in Japan on March 17th, 2018 for 1512円. Energy Layer - Z Achilles A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Z Achilles A4 Z Achilles A4 is a Balance Type Energy Layer that features four large blades, creating a high recoil, rectangular shape. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Z Achilles features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the wings. The inclusion of metal improves Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both KO and Burst Attack as well as increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Takara Tomy release of Z Achilles. The Layer's Attack potential is further improved as the metal is placed near the point of impact. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Z Achilles performs well in Attack Combinations. Like many other Cho-Z Layers, Z Achilles is unbalanced which increases Burst risk, is liable to break Banking Patterns and drains Stamina. However, these issues can be solved with the use of a Level Chip that fits underneath the Layer. However, the two blades situated on top and below the Layer are liable to denting and even chipping due to how far they protrude. While not enough to completely break Z Achilles, if one is fearful of possible performance changes or simply dislikes the damaged appearance, they may want to own multiple copies of this Layer. Forge Disc - 11 Main article: Forge Disc - 11 11, unlike most other odd numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Frame. Each side features one large protrusion to create the visage of an "11" with one protrusion featuring a large "1" shaped indent to create an unbalanced design, however the shallow depth of the indent creates no noticeable effect. Compared to other Core Discs, 11 is one of the lightest, even lighter than most non-Core Discs. This light weight severely hinders 11's Attack, Defense and Stamina potential and while the light weight would create high Burst resistance, the heavy weight of the SwitchStrike/God Layer System and the Cho-Z Layer System makes the use of lightweight Discs for Burst resistance obsolete. Performance Tip - Xtend Main article: Performance Tip - Xtend Xtend is a Performance Tip with a manual height-change gimmick, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Change Height 120 Track and a wide flat base that has a small sharp tip protruding in its center, akin to a wider Fusion. Like Fusion, when launched straight down into the stadium, the protrusion in the center will keep the Beyblade stable and still in the center, preventing Stamina loss. When Xtend is either knocked off balance by an opponent or launched at an angle, the flat base will make contact with the stadium, creating an aggressive movement pattern with speeds equal to Assault. However this aggressive movement is unreliable as the protrusion can slow the Combination down in the center of the stadium or stop the movement entirely and the greater surface area makes it difficult to maintain a banking pattern. By pulling and twisting the Tip, Xtend's height can be changed. When using Xtend's Lower Setting, it is the height of a standard Performance Tip, allowing the Layer of the Xtend Combination and the opponent to impact each other directly. When using Xtend's Higher Setting, in theory, its height would increase contact between the Xtend Combination’s Disc and Frame and the Opponent’s Layer. Such contact would prevent the Xtend Combination from Bursting and instead cause the opponent to Burst. In practice however, the height of most Layers and the minimal change in height means that there will be contact between the Layers regardless. Furthermore, Xtend's height change is less than that of Tower, a Performance Tip that already has performance issues due to too little height change. When combined with the Xtend+ Chip, Xtend is classified as a different Driver and as such, any differences in performance will be listed on the Xtend+ page. Gallery Control Art Trivia * This Beyblade is named after Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's'' Iliad.'' * The red armor for Z Achilles' avatar is a blend of Greek gladiator and Medieval Knight armor. ** In the Turbo anime, Z Achilles possesses a yellow Level Chip.